


Сбой

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Даже самая идеальная система рано или поздно даёт сбой* Soulmate au в котором при встрече с соулмейтом на запъясте появляется его имя
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Сбой

Даже самая идеальная система рано или поздно даёт сбой.

Донхёк понимает это, когда сердце не колотится, а в животе бабочки не летают. А должны. Должны, потому, что имя парня напротив выжжено на запястье.

— Мун Тэиль… — не спрашивает, а констатирует.

— Ли Донхёк, — не знакомится, а подтверждает.

Мун Тэиль, 4 курс, любит латте со сливками, гитару и пушистые свитера.

Ли Донхёк, 1 курс, не переносит кофе, любит поесть и солнце.

Почему?

— Это просто невозможно, — недоумевает Тэён. — Имя на теле — это твоя судьба, человек с которым ты будешь по-настоящему счастлив. Так было всегда. Исключений не бывает.

— Видимо, всё-таки, бывают, — хрипит Хёк.

Они не возлюбленные, но Мун настаивает на переезде младшего к себе.

У хёна милая и уютная кухня, у Ли — истерический смех.

— Мы с тобой знакомы третий день и уже живём вместе, забавно, не находишь? — в отличии от первокурсника, Тэиль старается думать трезво, без лишних эмоций. Он спокойно ставит чашку чая перед парнем и треплет рыжие кудри.

— Всё будет хорошо, – они замолкают на некоторое время.

— Почему так произошло? — тихо спрашивает Донхёк.

— Кто знает… Возможно, на это есть причины. Возможно, это случайность.

— Но ведь… Мы же не будем счастливы. Если мы влюбимся в кого-то, у этого человека уже будет своя судьба. Это замкнутый круг, хён.

Всё становится больнее, когда появляется чёртов Марк Ли с чёртовой улыбкой, которая убивает Хёка, а потом оживляет, делая этого парня смыслом жизни.

Но у Марка Ли есть имя – светлый На Джэмин.

А у Донхёка имя хёна, который виновато стоит в проёме двери кухни.

— Извини.

— Сегодня всё очень вкусно, ты поменял масло? — рыжий упрямо пытается игнорировать извинения старшего.

— Извини меня, – парень отодвигает тарелку и поднимает взгляд.

— Это не твоя вина, и ты это знаешь – никто не виноват.

Хэчан сильный, Хэчан уверяет, что всё хорошо, а потом рыдает в грудь Тэилю.

— Хён, — всхлипывает парнишка, на что старший может только крепче прижать этого ребёнка. Он не заслужил этого. Тэиль — возможно. Но не он.

Он не заслужил ломаться от улыбок Марка и его добродушных: «Привет!»

Он не заслужил глотать слёзы, когда Ли замечает надпись на руке и: «О, Тэиль-хён? Он очень хороший человек, тебе повезло с ним встречаться».

Он также не заслуживает быть найденным Марком, пьяным в хлам. Хёк тогда выложил всё, от имен до его влюбленности.

А Тэиль стоял на пороге квартиры, шокировано видя пьяного донсена на руках у его же любви.

— Марк…

— Прости, я не знал, – он отдаёт парнишку Муну и уходит напиваться в ближайший бар.

Ли слишком мягкосердечен и не может принять, что заставляет кого-то страдать.

А потом эта встреча в кафе, Марк уже сто раз пожалел обо всём на свете.

Донхёку стыдно за весь его цирк.

А Марку за принесённую боль.

— Прости, — тихо говорит старший.

— Это я должен извинят…

— Не говори ерунды, Хёк! Ты не должен извиняться за чувства, — перебивает Марк.

— Тогда и ты тоже, — в отчаянии прошептал младший. — Ты ведь любишь его! – Марк сглатывает и кивает.

— Люблю. Прости, люблю, и не могу быть с тобой. Всё равно кому-то будет больно.

Хёк кивает и нерешительно просит (умоляет):

— Один поцелуй. Пожалуйста. Просто чтобы знать, чего меня лишила жизнь, — горько улыбается он. — Один поцелуй и я оставлю тебя в покое, навсегда.

Старший кивает и наплевав на всех, перегибается через стол. Даже если пойдут слухи — Джэмин поймёт.

Губы у Донхёка мягкие и слёзы горячие, такие горькие и болючие, как будто режут.

Это лучший момент жизни обычного первокурсника, который теперь заново будет учиться жить, потому, что жизнь с Марком Ли была бы слишком хорошей.

Донхёк больше не плачет.  
Не плачет, когда Джэмин обнимает Марка со спины.

Не плачет, когда видит имя на запястье.

Не плачет ночью, когда холодно вовсе не из-за температуры.

Не плачет, вызывая вину у хёна.

Он просто иногда разбивается на осколки в успокаивающих объятиях Тэиля, а потом утром собирается заново, чтобы бодро сказать Марку: «Доброе утро!», чтобы улыбнуться Тэилю и сказать: «Я в порядке».

Возможно, он найдёт свою любовь.

А если нет… Что ж… Нужно научиться жить без любви.

И Донхёк искренне надеется, что так можно.


End file.
